The Wish
by Mally-chan
Summary: A Wish to the eternal dragon ends up with Goten as a girl, Goku and Vegeta worried sick, and Trunks stuck in the office! What will happen to this loving pair? Ahem **YAOI...kinda**


Goten rushed towards the final dragon ball. This would be the greatest gift to give to his beloved Trunks. Vegeta had scolded them slightly when he found out, but wasn't too supprised. After all, he and Goku had their own relationship to worry about. Goten remembered all to clearly. "Brat it would figure you'd choose the spawn of Kakarott. I'll never escape his idiocy." Goten frowned. Maybe he should wish to be smarter....no not now. He knew what he was going to wish for, and right now it was top priority. Vegeta insisted he would have an heir from somewhere. His hope was Bra. Goten smirked. Ha! wont Vegeta drop his jaw! He wont be so rude when I'm done! Goten smiled. "Here you are. I've been lookin' for you little dragon ball." he summoned the dragon right then and there. No one would know because he was far from the Z warriors. Even if they saw there's no way they'd get there fast enough to find out the wish, not until Goten was good and ready for them to. The dragon flashed his eyes at the demi-saiyan before him. "What is your wish?" Goten grinned that famous Son family grin he had inheirited from his father. "Great dragon I wish to be a female, a rather cute one, for one year." The dragon was taken aback. It sweat-dropped at Goten's words before speaking. "Your wish shall be granted." Goten began to glow. Goten gasped. The feelings were strange. He felt strange. When the glow disappeared the dragon had gone. Goten blinked and put a hand in his hair. "huh?" He gasped then giggled. "heh heh I sound like a total ditz." He laughed. He pulled out a mirror. "Woah...the dragon did a good job...I'm way sexy. Just look at my hair. wow I am really pretty." Goten laughed again. "I'm starting to act like those cheer-leader chicks." He looked down. "dang....what size is that? C? sheesh. I have a feeling it will be awkward shopping for a bra." Goten laughed again completely amused. "hey...I never realized how baggy my clothes actually were..." The pants were barely clinging to his now wider hips but not to his slender legs. He tightened the belt and smiled a picture perfect smile. "Now to go hit on Trunks and see what happens." He laughed and quickly departed. ******* Trunks frowned. The sky was dark....someone was making a wish. Whatever for? The only people with access to the dragon radar was the Z warriors...possibly that silly Yamcha was wishing for money. "Baka..." Trunks muttered. He once more buried his worried face into the papers before him. Capsule Corp. was comming up with new models that needed to be autherized. Where's goten...he was supposed to give me his opinions... Trunks sighed. Vegeta slammed open the door. "Brat where is your baka mate at?! Kakarott is worried about the weakling." Trunks' face paled. "W- what? Why is he worried?" Vegeta snorted at his son's ignorance. "Well look for him baka." Trunks concentraited on the feeling he remembered. The feeling that was Goten's ki. He froze. "No....No ki..." He felt his heart breaking. "But...h-he couldn't be dead! he was fine just...just this morning!" Vegeta frowned. "We'll look for him. Dont get emotional you pathetic weakling. I'm sure the brat is just knocked out somewhere because he hit his idiotic head on somthing that was, impossible as this sounds, harder." Trunks frowned at his father. Goten...as much as I dislike Otousan's words....please, please let that be the case. ******* Goten couldn't believe his eyes. The mall had never been so...so...so full of interesting stores! He darted into a sears. He bought the coolest dress...it was purple and the shoes...! He smiled at the boy at the register as he bought them. The boy blushed and smiled back. Goten was estatic. Being a girl had some DEFINITE advantages. He strolled to the bathrooms. He almost went into the mens before that 'duh' hit him. "oh...gosh I amlost forgot...." He laughed and walked to the womens bathroom. "....this is just not funny." he mumbled as he looked at the pink bathroom that had many more of almost everything. "Gosh...even chairs to sit on...." The womens room was more pampering than the mens. He walked into a stall and proceded to change into the new dress. The shredded orange gi was quite sad looking now that its owner was of the opposite gender. "aww...I'm sorry gi....but you've got to go. You served me well." He walked out of the stall and threw the gi in the trash can. It was red with blood from the many cuts he had, had. Of couse he was healed when he was changed. Goten headed out of the bathroom as he spotted Videl. "Oh no..I hope she doesn't recognize me." He muttered as she approaced. just keep walking...she wont talk to you. Goten blinked. "Huh?" She had stopped in front of him. "You look awfully familiar miss....have we met? she said looking him over. "Um...no I dont think so..." Goten said uneasily. "Are you sure? What's your name?" "Go....er Gosai" Goten hoped she'd buy it. He almost slipped and said his name. "What a pretty name. Well I guess its just me I'm sorry I bothered you Gosai I'll see you around." Videl passed by Goten. Oh my gosh! she bought it! Yes! He walked out of the bathroom to see Gohan waiting. onni...heh heh you'll never guess who this is. Goten smiled. This was amusing. A scream was heard. "Videl!" Gohan jumped as Videl came running out. "Gohan! Look!" In her hands were the remains of the freshly shedded gi Goten had just tossed. Goten took that oppertunity to walk away. "Miss Gosai!" Videl was after him!. "kuso! Not now!" Goten darted off. Gohan ran after him as well. Goten dashed into a group of women standing in front of a beauty salon. They passed. He sighed in relief. A woman grabbed his arm. "Ok miss your up next." Goten blinked. "But...." He started to protest but was lead to a chair and shoved lightly down. "Ah You're a cutie I bet you've got a boyfriend. ne?" Goten Blushed lightly. "um...well...hai..." She smiled. "I'll fix you right up miss he'll drop his jaw when he sees you again." Goten Smiled. "...Th-thank you." In a matter of 20 minutes he was stunningly beautiful. He almost didn't recognize himself. "Oh my gosh....wow..." She had styled his hair perfectly. He sighed in contentment. He walked away and out of the mall. ******* "Hi Gohan. What? WHAT?!" Trunks frowned deeply. "A strange girl you say? Ok...ok..." Trunks hung up the phone. "They found Goten's gi...oh Goten..." He felt tears burning in his eyes. No...he couldn't cry....not right now. Goten was in trouble and he felt so helpless, Vegeta wouldn't let him leave with them. He was stuck at Capsule Corp. just waiting. Waiting for news of Goten. "Oh Goten please be ok...I'm worried...you know I hate to think about you in danger..you know I hate to worry about you my precious, Goten...Please be ok chibi..." The door monitor rang. "Hello is Trunks there?" Trunks groaned. Great, just what I need, another girl banging down my door! Trunks considered saying no. "Hai...can I help you miss?" The girl smiled at the monitor. "Hi I need to talk to you its rather important." Trunks sighed. "Ok I'll send someone to get the door for you ma'am." The monitor blinked off. "Please get the door miss Kallista." The intercom transmitted Trunks' voice to the room below him. "Hai." ******* Goten was giddy. This would be the supprise of a lifetime! Trunks didn't even recognize him! The door opened. "This way miss...." Goten blinked. "Oh Hai! my name is Gosai. Pleased to meet you. I need to see Trunks- san right away!" The woman nodded and led him to Trunks office. "Right through that door. He's really busy so make it as fast as possible miss." Goten strolled through the door. "Hai, Gohan I know... I'm worried too..." Trunks blinked. "Gohan....describe that girl once more." Goten blinked.  
  
uh oh...busted... Goten couldn't help but chuckle inwardly. "Gohan..I'll get back to you...I think I have our 'guest' right here." Trunks hung up the phone. "Excuse me...miss?" Goten smiled. "You dont recognize me...I'm shocked." Trunks blinked dismayed. "We've met?" Goten nodded. "Hai, of course. Vegeta-san hates me deeply. You dont remember?" Trunks scratched the back of his neck. "Not really miss..." Goten couldn't hold in the giggle. Trunks frowned. "What is so funny?" Goten grinned. "Trunks-koi I'm sad you forgot about me so soon. It hasn't even been a whole day." Trunks got a confused look. "Look miss...I dont even know you....and I'm not about to play flirting games with you." Goten walked up to the desk Trunks was sitting at and thumped him lightly on the head. "Who's playing?" Goten said holding up the ring that no longer fit his finger. Trunks blinked and growled. "Where is he?!" He grabbed Goten's wrist. Goten gasped supprised and tugged his arm uselessly. He was stuck. "He's standing right here Trunks-koi....dont you recognize me?" Trunks blinked and looked into the young girl's eyes. It was silent for what seemed to be an eternity as Goten bit his lip. "...Goten?....but...but how?" Trunks asked knowing full well the answer. "It was you who wished on the dragon wasn't it?" Goten nodded and hugged his beloved. "I'm sorry I worried you koibito....I didn't mean..." Trunks hugged Goten tightly. "Oh chibi! I was more than worried! I was convinced you were dead...." Trunks leaned his forehead on Goten's. "Oh Trunks-koi I'm sorry--" Goten was cut off by Trunks' kiss. Goten purred lightly just to be back in his lovers arms after a full day of "primping". Trunks smiled. "So you did this to get 'tousan to shut up...didn't you. you little sneak." Goten smiled and laid his head on Trunks' strong chest. "Yea...I figured it'd be a supprise. So tell me how do I look? " Trunks laughed. "Absolutely stunning chibi. I love you so much you sneaky little--" Goten placed a finger over Trunks' mouth. "You know...its been a while since we've played a prank on these old geezers what do you say we keep up my little sharade for the parents? Just to see the result." Trunks smirked. Goten hugged him. "I think they'd go absolutely insane!" Both boys laughed. "You've got that smile that you get when you're going to get away with somthing Trunks-koi" Trunks nodded. "Of course...its because we are miss." ******* Goku sighed. It had been a long day he was tired and Vegeta was as well, though his pride wouldn't let him show it. "Vegeta-koi I know we're both tired. We should head back....we can look more tomorrow..." Vegeta looked at Goku and nodded lightly. "Alright Kakarott....tomorrow we will continue." Vegeta was glad Goku had mentioned going back. He wanted a shower desperatly and the bed was a pretty inviting idea. They landed and entered the Capsule Corp. building to see Trunks chatting away in the den. "Vegeta...you have permission to hit me...I think I'm seeing things. Or is that REALLY Trunks flirting with that girl?..." Vegeta growled. "Brat! who is this....woman?" Trunks smirked proudly. "Oh this cutie is Gosai. She's really sweet isn't she, a real hottie." Goten blushed and smiled at Vegeta sweetly. "Hello Vegeta-san and Goku-san I've heard so much about you!" Vegeta snarled in response before glaring at Trunks signaling they needed to talk. "Excuse me Gosai I'll be right back." Trunks said winking secretivly before kissing Goten on the cheek. Trunks was lead by his father down the hall before the chat began. "What in kame's name are you doing?! Do you care nothing for your mate?" Trunks shrugged. "I dont see him anywhere around." Goku snarled at Trunks. "Respect him Trunks! My son never looked at anyone but you! How dare you even look at a girl! Much less on the same DAY!" Goku glared death at Trunks before storming up the stairs and away. Vegeta was left without much to say, so, growling at his son once more he walked up the stairs silently after Goku to calm him down, which was a first. Trunks laughed when they were out of hearing range. "Oh man! That was awesome!" Trunks laughed out. Goten giggled. "Hai koibito, it was very amusing!" Goten got up and dusted his dress off. "We should tell em now...otherwise someone might get hurt." Trunks nodded. "Yea..." a wicked smirk crossed his lips. "Maybe tomorrow...." He picked up Goten's light female figure in one graceful swipe. Goten laid his head on Trunks shoulders. "Hai Trunks koibito I suppose it can wait..." Goten had never had so many feelings rush through him...he felt his stomache churn lightly and his chest felt much heavier than it had all day. He tingled everywhere. Trunks carried him upstairs and kissed him as he laid him on the bed. "Chibi, you never cease to amaze me. A beautiful person no matter what gender you are...." Trunks smiled and knelt next to the bed nuzzling him. Goten blushed and smiled. "Oh Trunks I bet you say that to all the girls." They both laughed lightly and Trunks smirked at his love. "No just to 'my' Goten." The night was full of passion between the two lovers. Goten was taken in total supprise by the emotions his body felt. Every touch, every kiss, everything was so sensational. It was awkward at first....but Trunks in his previous knowledge of women before the hunting 4 months before, was able to drive Goten absolutely insane with the feelings rushing through him. "T-Trunks!" Goten gasped as waves of pleasure washed over him. Soon they laid in eachothers arms the sweat glistening and slowly cooling their hot tired bodies. Goten gasped for breath still trying to pull enough air into his lungs. He shook from head to toe he was still in a great amount of pleasure just laying next to Trunks. In his strong arms. He felt very safe...safer than he'd felt before... "Goten...I didn't hurt you did I chibi?" Goten shook his head still not trusting his voice to function properly. Trunks rubbed him lightly on his left breast. "You're sure...?" Goten gasped and nodded. The feelings were strange...but...it felt right. Trunks smiled. "Oh chibi....anything to please. Its somthing we both do for eachother....Are you pleased?" Trunks kissed Goten's breast lightly over the once again hardening nipple. He nodded slowly. "Good..." ******* Goten groaned. Last night was the most wonderful night....but today wasn't so wonderful. He was sore...very sore...in just about every place a girl could be sore in. Trunks groaned and hugged Goten to him. "Chibi...dont leave me yet....Its too early to break my heart, to leave my side for another full day..." Goten laid back into Trunks' arms. "I'll have to get dressed sooner or later Trunks-koi..." Trunks kissed Goten's forehead. "Says who?" Goten laughed lightly. "Society says so." Trunks smiled. "Well I think society is off its nut. I'd much prefer it were this way 24 hours a day 7 days a week." Goten giggled lightly and playfully shoved Trunks. "Of course YOU would I'm sure you aren't as sore as me!" They both laughed. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make poor chibi sore." Trunks kissed Goten's forehead. "Its ok Trunks I forgive you." Both dressed after that. "Chibi since last night I overworked you I will cook today, but you be prepared to pay me back." Trunks winked. Goten hugged him before he started cooking. "It would figure there would be a catch." Trunks chuckled as he pulled out a pan. "Only for you chibi." Goten smiled. "Oh so I get special treatment?" The smell of pancakes filled the den. "Yes chibi....you get special treatment. Just you." Goku walked down the stairs and glared at Goten still unaware it was him. Goten forced a sheepish grin. "Um...Hi Goku-san....did we wake you up early?" Goku growled. "You woke us up more than early." Goten blushed deeply. Trunks smirked amused. "Goku, before you kill us theres somthing you should know..." Goku blinked angrily. "What?" Goten giggled at Goku. "hi 'tousan." Goten chirped amusedly. Goku blinked. "Goten?" Goten grinned widely. Goku started laughing. "I'm sorry son...er...um daughter...um." Goten giggled. "I'm still your son....just I wished to be a girl with the dragon balls so Vegeta would be quiet about the whole heir thing. "Sneaky, brat." Goten gulped. "...Er...hi Vegeta..." Goten tried to smile...but he could only manage a weak grin. Breakfast went well...everyone pigged out but Goten. he blinked. "Do I eat like that when I'm normal?" Trunks and Goku laughed. "YES!" Goten turned several shades of red and went back to eating slowly. ******* Trunks insisted they take Goten's ring to the jewelers to have it resized to fit him until the wish wore off. "Trunks...you dont have to...I mean..it costs so much to have these things resized....I dont want you wasting money on me..." Trunks patted Goten's back. "Who's wasting money? I'm doing this for the person I love most in this world and nothing will change my mind." Goten blushed lightly and smiled. "Trunks...I love you." Trunks smiled in return. "I love you too chibi." The jeweler was taken aback when they entered. He knew Trunks was, well...with Goten. "Ah....Konnichiwa Trunks-san! May I help you? Oh...who's this lovely young lady?" Trunks was a great guy to be around so the shopkeeper didn't really care what Trunks did in his life....just as long as he didn't go hurting people. Trunks smiled. "This is Goten." The shopkeepers jaw could have hit the floor it opened so wide...Goten was sure he was about to faint. "Erm yes...Surgery?" Trunks shook his head. "No he wished it from the eternal dragon. Do you think you can resize his ring to fit his finger?" The shopkeeper nodded. "Yes here see what size he wears now." He said handing Goten the keyring full of sized rings. " I think its a seven...um..I cant really read the number....its really worn." The shopkeeper laughed. "I'll have your ring ready in about an hour. I suggest comming back. Perhaps you should go to the new Dillards just down the street." Goten blinked. "Store?....." Trunks started laughing. "I think the urge to shop is starting to kick in....I'd better take him or I might lose an arm or somthing." ******* "Oh wow! look at all the stuff!" Goten was all over that store. Trunks was amazed at the speed and percision he had. It was in fact a huge sale. 50 to 70 % off... it was utter WAR in there. Trunks stifled a laugh. Women were brutal...it was hilarious to watch them battle over whatever. Trunks picked up a pair of shades. "hey...I think I'll get these. Hey goten! Think these look cool on me?" Trunks smiled and slid on the glasses. Goten nodded. The purple haired demi-saiyan took off the glasses and smirked. Goten smiled and carried his load of clothes, shoes, a swimsuit and a tiny bottle of perfume over to Trunks. "Looka all the STUFF I got!" Goten was like a little kid completely satisfied with the load like a small child would be with a candy. The registers weren't too busy yet. The two saiyans hurried from the store. "Thank you Trunks I didn't mean to take so long..." Goten smiled sheepishly. "I think I'll be glad when I'm a guy again. I cant handle being a girl that well...did you see that huge lady?! she about drop-kicked me for my shoes!" Trunks laughed. "Yea! I saw her! She was hilarious!" ******* The ring was a perfect fit once more. Goten smiled. "Thank you so much!" He hugged the shop keeper and smiled. The shopkeeper smiled back. "have fun you two, be safe!" He said as they left. Trunks had capsulized the things they had bought to lighten their load. It was getting dark and Goten was looking around the dark alleys. They had blown the day shopping and all. Goten shivered lightly. He had never realized what a creepy place the plaza was at night. "You ok Goten-koi?" Trunks frowned. "Here...this should warm you up chibi." Trunks wrapped his jacket around Goten's shoulders. They walked up the darkened street. It was practically empty only a few people remained. Some seeming more 'shadey' than others... Goten felt a hand wrap around his waist and another quickly cover his mouth. He yelped and struggled against the force of whoever it was. He was dragged into an alley. "Listen pretty missey, you'd better be quiet or else." A knife flashed in the moonlight. Goten's eyes widened in fear. He was no match for this guy. He lost most of his power level when he changed genders. This was practically impossible. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. "Oh stop your blubbering missey. I've got plans for you." A sickening laughter escaped the man. "T...TRUNKS!" Goten yelped and then everything went black... ******* Goten woke with his hands tied behind him and he sat up on the cold floor. he shuddered. "Good morning missey. Did you enjoy your little nap?" The man laughed once more. "Where's Trunks?!" The man laughed. "You mean that purple haired boy? HA! he never saw us leaving!" Goten felt his heart drop into his feet. "Now missey...I have plans for you...plans well worth the effort it took to get you." The man knelt down next to Goten and caressed his cheek. Goten frowned. "Hentai yaro!" He growled at the man. The man laughed and unbuttoned Goten's blouse. "Hai..." Goten felt the tears stream down his face. Trunks! where are you? Help me...please! A cold hand traced Goten's bra. "You will be well worth the trouble..." ******* Trunks waited at the window all night. He had seen a man carrying Goten into the empty warehouse. The man was there allright. Trunks just knew it. Goten laid on the floor tied up and helpless in his girl form. Trunks wanted to hop through the window and save him, but forced himself to wait...to wait on the sick man who did this. It wasn't long before poor Goten was awake and the man was in clear view. Trunks growled deeply. HOW DARE HE TOUCH GOTEN LIKE THAT?! He'll never touch anyone again! Trunks blasted through the wall and within seconds the man was dead. Trunks untied his beloved. "Goten-koi I'm sorry I kept you waiting..." Once Goten's hands were free he hugged Trunks tightly. "Trunks-koi! Oh kame I was so scared! I couldn't have...I was so afraid...what if..." Trunks smiled. "It will never happen again Goten-koi. Never again." Trunks smiled as Goten re-buttoned his blouse. "Thank you...I'll repay you someday..." Trunks frowned. "Its sad you lost such a great amount of power...You could have easily killed that guy otherwise." Goten nodded. "Hai...but...I could barely move my hands when they were tied up...and when he grabbed me...I couldn't move! I feel so helpless..." Goten wrinkled his nose. "What a bummer." Trunks laughed. "I'll protect you chibi." Goten smiled. "Hai...but next time dont wait so long! I was scared silly!"  
  
******* "TRUNKS!" Gohan yelled at the top of his lungs as the two lovers returned to the Capsule Corp. building. 18 grabbed Goten by the arm and twisted it behind his back in a rather painful way. "H-hey! Lemme go!" 18 just made a huffing sound in disagreement. everyone glared at Goten. He felt really hot. "Guys, guys! Listen real quick...." Gohan glared at Trunks. "Errr...That girl...that's Goten..." There was silence. Krillin burst out laughing. "Only Goten could pull off being a girl without looking stupid!" Videl laughed lightly and Gohan smiled slightly. "Onni? Why did you...the girl thing?" Gohan asked adjusting his glasses. 18 put down Goten and smiled. "At least he managed to give women a good name...I must say the dress looks good on you." Yamcha snickered. "Err...well onni Vegeta wanted an heir..an I wanted him to hate me a little less..." Vegeta growled from the doorway. Goten blinked in amazement. he broke the silence just as Goku came out to stand next to Vegeta. "Oh my gosh! I'm shorter than Vegeta!" Goten blurted before covering his mouth. "WHAT?! How dare you call me short!" Vegeta's power level shot up in his rage. Goku grabbed him in a headlock. "Kakarott let me go! I have to pound your brat into infinity!" Trunks looked at Goten. "Chibi next time you want to say somthing like that...a little warning would be nice..." Goten nodded with wide eyes. Goku grinned. "Vegeta you ARE taller than him....isn't that great?" Krillin said trying to calm Vegeta down as Goku held him back. Vegeta snarled at Krillin. He immediatly waved his hands in front of his face. "Unless of course you dont like being taller." Vegeta stared at him in silence. "Baka." he growled before calming down. Goku smiled. "Ok I think the crisis is over." ******* The group sat in Capsule Corp.'s den and chatted about whatever and then turned their attention back to Goten. "You know...he came out really pretty. You'd think a nut like Goten wouldn't have..." Yamcha said. Piccolo laughed. "Its just his blind luck." They were right, he was pretty lucky...Goten shook his head. Naw, not THAT lucky. Pan ran up to Goten not realizing it was him because she didn't understand the whole thing. "Hiya! You're pretty lady!" she said before skittering back to Marron and Bra giggling. Goten smiled. His neice was the cutest little girl...maybe his child would be cute too. he smiled before leaving the room to fly up onto the roof. He was supprised, he wasn't able to fly that well, but he made it up there. "I wonder what the baby would look like...." A motherly smile crossed his lips. "Hmm" he smiled once more and stared at the sunset. "The baby will look perfect...just like his parents." Goten blinked. Goku smiled at his son. "Oh! hi 'tousan...I didn't see you..." Goten bowed his head lightly as he always did to his father before talking to him. "Goten dont worry about anything. When the baby comes it will be perfect in both Trunks and your eyes." Goku sat next to his son. "Because you and your brother are perfect to me." Goku hugged his son and smiled. "Besides, nothing beats holding a tiny baby." Goten grinned. "Hai I bet it will be nice, akward...but nice." Goku laughed. "Goten, son, it will be wonderful when your child is born. Trust me." Goten nodded. ******* Goten groaned. It had been about a 5 months and he was feeling rotten. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom and brushed his hair after his shower. Wet strands were everywhere and he was highly agitated. He dressed in a tee-shirt and jeans. The shirt read "leave me alone I go from zero to bitch in .2 seconds" Goten chuckled. He'd have to get Vegeta a shirt like this. It suited Vegeta FAR better than him. Goten walked out of the bathroom feeling very sick to his stomach. He made a slight whimpering sound and quickly sat beside Trunks door. Trunks stepped out and blinked when he heard Goten whimper painfully. "Chibi are you ok?" Goten shook his head slowly. "I feel really sick...urgh...I want some tums or somthin." Trunks picked up Goten and carried him down the stairs. "Poor chibi...I think we should go to the doctor...its been almost an entire day since you last ate...you dont have any reason to be so sick..." Goten gave him a weak but positive answer. "NOT A NEEDLE!" Goten thrashed to get away but quickly stopped. He whimpered again. "I dont feel good..." He closed his eyes and fell asleep... "Goten-koi...wake up...the doctor wants to see you...." Trunks nudged Goten lightly. Goten whined. "but...I dont want a needle!" He protested. Trunks shoved him towards the doctor. ******* "Ok miss....Goten" The doctor raised an eyebrow in confusion. Goten grinned sheepishly. "We need to do a few tests. first we need to take some blood." "AHHHHHHH!! NOT A NEEDLE! NO NO NO NO!!" Trunks slowly entered the room. "Goten-koi is scared of needles...." He said giving the 'I'll hold him u get the blood' look. He hugged Goten lightly. "Its ok chibi." Goten sniffled and looked back at the doctor. " AH! NEEDLE!!" Trunks grip tightened. "LEMME GO! HE'S GOT A NEEDLE!" Trunks easily held Goten still. "Koibito he needs the blood to find out whats wrong with you!" Goten whined as the doctor walked towards them "I'D RATHER BE SICK THAN GET A NEEDLE!" Trunks frowned. "Koibito...I'm ashamed of you." Goten frowned. "But..." He sniffled. "No 'but's to it." The blood was taken quickly. Goten pouted. "There chibi....it didn't hurt that bad now did it?" Trunks smiled expecting the answer to be a sheepish no. Goten whined "ye-hesss it hur-urt" He huffed in a whiney voice. Trunks slapped his forehead. The doctor set the vial full of blood down. "Sir I'm going to ask you to leave now..." Trunks nodded. "I'll be right outside the door Goten you know right where the chairs are...I wont leave...I'll wait right there." Goten nodded slowly before Trunks left. 3 tests passed taking an hour with them. The doctor held up a small blue vial. "Well miss...you aren't sick at all. It appears that you're going to have a baby." Goten blinked. "B-baby?" The doctor nodded. "You'll have to go to get a ultra-sound to see how developed your child is...and if its healthy and when its predicted to be born." Goten blinked still swallowing the doctors words. "O....Ok..." The doctor smiled. "Congradulations." Goten stumbled from the room. "So chibi...whats wrong? Do you need some medicine?" Goten stared at him for a moment before silently tugging him into the hallway leading him down the hall to an elevator. "Close your eyes for me...." He whispered to Trunks. Trunks nodded in confusion before closing his eyes. ******* Goten left Trunks in the hall as he asked about getting an ultra-sound. "Well I think we can give you one." Goten smiled lightly and whispered. "Thank you." before going and retrieving Trunks from the hall. "Why am I doing this?" He asked Goten as he walked blindly behind him. "Because...I dont want you to see..." The room was dark and the woman smiled. "Ok miss..." She whispered the rest in Goten's ear. Trunks waited for a few minutes listening only to the shuffling of bodies before somthing very prominant filled his ears. A heartbeat. "Ok Koi...You can open your eyes." Trunks opened his eyes to the monitor he had been placed in front of. "....C...chibi...is that..." The female doctor smiled. "Its a baby...a very healthy baby at that..." Trunks smiled warmly. "A...baby..." He looked over at Goten and smiled wider. "Its a baby..." He whispered for no apparent reason. Goten smiled back. "Hai..." The doctor wiped away the gel she had used to use the instrument on Goten's stomach. "You'll get pictures printed and given to you as soon as we are done talking. First do you want to know what gender the baby is right now?" Trunks walked over and hugged Goten tightly. "Well chibi...I'll go with whatever you choose." Goten nodded and said "No thank you...we'll be supprised when it's born." The doctor nodded. "Secondly I think the baby will be born in about...4 months so....mm...November is a good month to pin it on....I'd say November 10th. But dont get scared if the baby is born before that date or a few days after. It is JUST a prediction." Trunks nodded. "As for YOU miss...I perscribe to take it easy no lifting things over 20 pounds, no physical strain and dont drink or smoke. Also as for the morning sickness..I suggest a perscription we have down in the pharmacy. Eat well and ALSO no doing drugs...not that I really need to say that. You're healthy as a horse you've never done drugs in your life I'm sure..." Goten nodded. "Then I'll see you back in 2 months, Take care and the secratary will give you your pictures." Goten hopped off the table and Trunks held his hand and they left the room. "Chibi...this...this is wonderful..our own baby...I mean..." Goten smiled. "Hai...its weird...I mean...to think theres a little person living inside me...off the food I eat...I'd better stop downing those dinners dad makes...I might kill it with all that junk..." Goten wrinkled his nose. Trunks laughed and hugged Goten. ******* The pictures were more beautiful everytime Trunks looked at them. Even Vegeta was acting more gentle around Goten. Everyone noticed he HAD put on a little weight as well...no one was really paying attention before...but now they could easily spot the extra waist sizes. "You ok Brat?" Vegeta asked from the kitchen as he cooked in place of Goten. "Hai Vegeta- san...Thank you for asking." Vegeta grumbled in response but smiled to himself. No one was looking...and babies were very cute...until they cried that is... Goku smiled in Vegeta's direction. he's really having a hard time hiding the fact he's happy for Goten too. Heh heh...He'll never just out and tell anyone though...he's excited...and he just is too proud to admit it. Goku chuckled and Vegeta turned to glare at him. "Goten...You're sure you're ok?" Trunks asked Goten as he sat next to him. "Hai Trunks-kun...I'm fine. I'll let you know if that changes..." Goten laughed. "You know...I feel fat..." Everyone burst out laughing...even Vegeta let out a faint chuckle. "Son..you ARE fat." Goku said chuckling still. Goten made a face. "Hai...but do I have to FEEL fat too?" Trunks laughed and kissed Goten's cheek. "You heard the doctor. No physical strain...that means no working out...you HAVE to be a vegetable." Trunks laughed lightly to his love. "Aww...not even a little jog?" Trunks shook his head. "Try Jumping-jacks" A voice said laughing from the door. Krillin and Gohan entered the den laughing. Goten smiled "Hai! Trunks-kun can I do jumping jacks?" Trunks laughed and shook his head. "Of course not chibi." Gohan sat next to Goten and whispered into his ear. Goten grinned widely. "I cant do any physical stuff right?" Trunks nodded slowly knowing Gohan was tricky. "Then YOU can work out for me! Go train until I get tired!" Giggled Goten. Trunks frowned. "Gohan-san!" He whined. "Ah ah you said he couldn't work out so now you have to for him." Trunks frowned and walked a few feet away to do push-ups for Goten's amusement. "Chibi...when this is over...remind me to hurt Gohan-san." he said as he worked. Gohan smiled at his little brother. "So I hear your expecting...I'm really happy for you onni. You will be very happy when the bundle of joy finally arrives." Vegeta huffed from the kitchen. "Just what I need another brat running through my house." He smiled lightly before turning his attention from the rice to the meats. The room smelled great. Goten smiled. "That smells really good Vegeta-san." Goku smiled "Yes, Koi, it does smell good." the adult saiyan said agreeing with his son. Vegeta huffed. "Ha it figures he wouldn't take kindly to compliments." Krillin said amused. "So onni...have you two picked a name for your baby?" Goten thought for a moment. "Well...not really..." Trunks laughed as he began clappers. Basically pushups that he pushed himself off the ground to clap before he went down again. "He just hasn't finished 'the big book of babies names' yet" Goten laughed. "Its your fault! You dont like any of the names I like!" Trunks smiled. "Well I think Melissa is a ditzy name for a girl and who ever heard of a fighter named Arthur?" Krillin chuckled. "Well I think those are nice names!" Gohan smiled. "Well Trunks there was 'king' Arthur you know he was a fighter for his time." Trunks flashed a playful glare at Gohan. "Yes...but its names like those I used pick on other people about." Goku laughed. "Oh and 'Trunks' is a much better name." Trunks flashed a million dollar smile. "Well yes of course! Its original." Krillin laughed. "Original as swimsuit." Trunks frowned. "Hey now. cool it with the clothing jokes!" Goten laughed. "Oh Trunks come on. The names you pick are silly! Xena?" Gohan laughed. "Isn't that a TV program? somthing like 'Xena, warrior priestess'?" Vegeta chuckled. "Its 'Xena Warrior Princess' and Hai its on every so often... a boring show I've seen talk shows that have more fight to them." Goku grinned that famous grin and chanted..."Jerry. Jerry. Jerry. Jerry." The group laughed. Trunks laughed and switched to sit-ups "So chibi...Arthur is an armadillo or somthing on TV" Goten laughed. Goku smiled again "Actually..I think he was an ant-eater" Vegeta slapped his forehead. "Kakarott are you watching those stupid cartoons again?!" Goku frowned. "They're not stupid! Who knew stuff like if you mix baking soda and vinigar together it would do that weird exploding thing." The room was silent. A slapping sound was heard. Krillin laughed, followed by the rest of the group. "You guys haven't heard his other choice yet. His choice for a boy was Zeus" Goten smirked. "Aww come on Trunks you kid wont be a GOD." Gohan chuckled. "I think I knew a lady with a dog named Zeus...it was a girl dog too..." Krillin thought out loud. Trunks frowned. "Well thats why we haven't decided yet." Trunks sighed. Goten smiled. "I'm tired now Koi I think you're getting bored anyway, and I'm a little lonely over here without you." Goten smiled as Trunks sat next to him again. "I think we all have a slight disability in picking names...due to obvious choices in names so far. I mean in THIS room we have 'food,a form of alcohol,heaven,sky,trunks and vegetables." Trunks said eying his father in case of his sudden and often urge to pound the snot out of the purple-haired demi-saiyan. "Trunks...Dont even start." was the only thing Vegeta said to his son. "Hai 'tousan" ******* "I really dont want to go to the hospital again" Goten whined. "Oh come on theres no needles involved. " Trunks said as he drove. "Its just like last time only we wont have any tests...just pictures of the baby." Goten nodded slightly. The doctor smiled as they entered the office. "Oh yes, you're back Please follow me." They entered the room it was still very dark. Goten lifted himself onto the table and yelped lightly. "Cold..." he muttered. "Ok miss please lift your shirt for me. Goten laid down and lifted his shirt to expose his now quite large stomache. Trunks stifled a chuckle. "I miss my fe-he-heet!" Goten whined a note of amusement in his voice. The heavenly sound filled the room shortly after. The heartbeat. Trunks held Goten's hand and they watched the monitor. "Oh what a healthy baby. You're sure to be very happy its so cute." Goten yelped when the baby kicked...not in pain...but in supprise. " heeeey no kickin in there..." Goten laughed. Trunks smiled. "You'll get another set of pictures and I want you to take a class together on how to handle the birthing process." Trunks nodded. "All right, no problem." "Also theres forms outside to help you decide on how to feed the baby." Goten made a face. "Well that isn't hard. We'll use baby-food stuff of course." The lady wiped off Goten's stomache. "No no! I meant Breast feeding or bottle feeding." Goten about dropped his jaw. Trunks laughed lightly never losing his cool and stated that a 'bottle' was better to them. Goten nodded. "Hai...I think a bottle is better..." Trunks helped Goten from the table. "Also I want you to be especially careful these last two months of pregnancy. Its around this time parents become less cautious and miscarriages or stillborns happen." Trunks shook his head. "How awful...heavens no...I'll watch her like a hawk." he said winking secretivly at Goten. "Also I suggest a parenting class as well." They nodded and left taking the pictures from the secretary and heading to the main desk. "Excuse me...Is doctor Kasey here?" Goten asked. The doctor was paged. "May I help you miss? " The doctor said once she arrived. The break room seemed...far more comfortable than the clean hospital outside the walls of the room. "Hai...You remember the Son family...right?" The doctor nodded. "Hai of course! the biggest needle whimps I've ever seen, but it was kind of cute, my favorite patients...why do you ask?" Goten swallowed hard somewhat embarrassed. "Well...err...Hi.." The doctor gave Goten a funny look. "Hi...." Trunks laughed. "Go ahead already I think we got past the 'Hi' part." Goten nodded. "Miss Kasey...I was wondering...I mean...since you've been my doctor since I was very little....needles and all.." Goten said making a face. "if you would deliver my baby." Trunks smiled. "Goten wished on the dragon to do this..." The doctor smiled compassionatly. "Hai...I suppose I cant refuse my favorite little guy. I'll even give you one of those lime suckers afterwards." Goten grinned. "REALLY?! oh wow! I've missed those! Trunks! she's gonna give me one of those suckers!" Trunks laughed. "Of course chibi. She knows you love those. Just like I do. You're such a lime sucker pig. " Goten smiled brightly. "Hai!" ******* The birthing classes were pretty interesting, to say the least. I felt so stupid, and Trunks wouldn't stop laughing every other five minutes. as for the parenting classes... Goten shook his head. Trunks laughed again. "Oh come on! It was not THAT funny!" Goten said elbowing Trunks. "It kinda was chibi..." Goten made a face. "Was not!" "Was too." "Was not!" "Was too. You screamed! The lady just said the word Ivy and you flipped!" Goten thumped Trunks on the arm. "I did not!" Trunks laughed again and imitated Gotens higher pitched voice. "AHHH! NEEDLE!! AAHHH!! NOT A NEEDLE I'D RATHER BE SICK THAN GET A NEEDLE!" He laughed once more. Goten pouted. "Its not MY fault..." Trunks slapped a hand across his gut. "It was soooo....so so...soooo your fault!" he chuckled out. Goten grumbled. "Meanie..." Trunks chuckled once more. "Aww chibi dont be mad at me...If it was me screaming my head off and you in my place you'd be laughing too." Goten sighed. "I'm not that mad...but did you HAVE to continue laughing every five minutes after that?" Trunks snickered. "Hai." Goten sighed. "Figures..." Trunks hugged Goten tightly. "It was FUNNY!" "Was not...." "Was too!" "Was not!" "It SOOOO was too!" They entered the Capsule Corp. building and sat in the den. "How did it go brats?" Vegeta said closing his book and setting it on the drumtable. "You dont even want to know..." Goten mumbled. Trunks burst out laughing once more. "He totally flipped out in the birthing class because the instructor mentioned an Ivy." Vegeta chuckled before clearing his throat. "Figures he's Kakarott's brat after all." ******* "Trunks-kun I'm worried...what if the baby is late?...I mean...I turn back into a boy in....less than a month..." Goten said looking at his stomache. "What if the baby doesn't come in time?" Trunks smiled at Goten. "Dont worry chibi...the baby is due in days. Just relax." Goten frowned. "But what if--" Trunks pressed a finger against Goten's mouth. "Hush that nonsense. Those 'what ifs" will never happen so theres no need to worry." Goten sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry...I'm just worried...I'd be heartbroken if I lost our baby...all because I didn't wish for a year an some odd months...." Trunks smiled. "I know...but worrying will only cause wrinkles...it wont help anything. Worst case senario we get you a C- section." Goten smiled "...Even a needle sounds better than losing the baby..." Trunks smirked. "At least you have something that is worse than a needle." Goten gasped then giggled. "Trunks-kun tell the baby to stop kicking me, it tickles!" Trunks smiled. "Can I feel?" He asked shyly. Goten giggled lightly once more. "Ok koi...but no sudden movements...it tickles bad enough as it is." Goten grabbed Trunks' hand and placed it over the area the baby was kicking. Trunks smiled. "Wow...thats our baby...in there kicking..." Goten smiled contently. A flash. Both of them blinked. "Huh?" Goku smiled holding a camera. "Otousan! what is with the pictures?! You're starting to act like 'kassan." Goku grinned. "Well you two had your 'beautiful' minute just seconds before I distracted you." Trunks chuckled. "Now you two scoot up to bed. Goten you need sleep the baby will come any day now..." Goten nodded. The night passed slowly for Goten. "Why doesn't this kid ever stop kicking? It sleeps all day....then it keeps me up all night..." Goten giggled as another swift kick from the baby was felt. "Its ok..I'm sorry I'm not mad..." The baby stopped kicking. Goten winced. "Ow...ok..I hurt now...I'd rather the baby kick me..." Goten groaned loudly and got up to walk off the pain. Trunks yawned and blinked away sleep. Someone was in the hall. He got up and walked to his door. "Chibi? Are you ok?" Goten made a whimpering sound. He sounded like he was in a great deal of pain. "I..I'm ok...I think...I think its just...a cramp" He groaned and winced. "You think its time?" Goten winced again. "Its a possibility..." Trunks got dressed and ran to his fathers room. "Otousan Goten and I are going to the hospital..I think its time...meet us there when you guys get ready!" ******* Goten was surrounded by nurses and doctors. He groaned and winced again. "Trunks koi...I hate you..." he said through gritted teeth...Trunks held Goten's hand. "Hai chibi...it'll be ok...just be calm..." Goten was sweaty and it had taken the nurse 15 minutes to get an Ivy in because he wouldn't hold still until Trunks held his arm down. Goten growled. "Oh! I hate you so much! I'm going to kill you myself you...." Goten yelped and then growled louder. Doctor kasey walked back into the room from the med room. "Goten...listen to me Goten." Goten took a deep breath and calmed down slightly and looked at the Doctor. "Listen Goten honey you're in a lot of pain and I have a shot that can make the pain a lot less. Goten would you like an epiderril?" Goten blinked. Fear was prominant in his eyes but pain was pretty clear also. Goten gasped and tears welled up in his eyes. "sure...gimme the epi-whatever a needle couldn't be worse than this!" Goten growled. "By the way...I REALLY hate you Trunks!" Trunks kissed Goten's cheek. Goten winced at the pain...but Trunks was there..it wasn't the worst pain as long as Trunks was there. The epiderril went quickly and Goten laid back as everything below his waist went almost numb. "Ok Goten I need you to push...the baby is almost here...the worst is over..." Goten nodded and did exactly what he was told. A small shrill cry filled the room shortly after and Goten laid back in exaustion. Trunks cut the umbilicle cord and the small baby was whisked away to be cleaned. Goten felt alone. "The baby...where is the...baby?" He whispered in a tired voice. Trunks smiled. "Give them time chibi...they're cleaning it off...I think its a boy...I didn't have a good chance to see though...they went so fast." Goten whimpered. "Is it ok?" Trunks nodded. "It was healthy...I saw that clearly. ANYTHING that loud is bound to be healthy!" Goten smiled. "The baby gets that from you ya know." Trunks laughed. "Either that or it heard your fit about needles in the birthing class." The baby was carried in by Doctor Kasey. "Goten...look its your baby...its a boy." Goten smiled up at Doctor Kasey. "Tomorrow you can have your sucker...I'm very proud of you..you took your shots like a big boy." Goten smiled wider and turned his eyes to the baby in his arms. "Hello there...its nice to see you...so you're the one who was keeping me up at night and tickling me." Goten nuzzled his baby who was slowly going to sleep. Goten and the baby yawned together. Trunks smiled. They were so beautiful together. He picked up the baby when Goten fell asleep. "Poor guy...your mommy fell asleep before she even kissed you goodnight." He kissed the small child, but he was already in deep slumber before Trunks smiled and released him to the nurses. Goku and Vegeta smiled from the doorway. "Cute brat, brat." Vegeta commented his arms crossed looking at Goten as Trunks looked up. "Hai...He's a real tough guy." Goku grinned. "Oh wow! A grandson! Now I'll have someone to watch cartoons with!" he chirped happily. Vegeta slapped his forehead again. "Kakarott! How many times have I told you---" "three thousand four hundred and nintey eight" Goku grinned. Trunks laughed. "You actually kept count?" Vegeta slapped his forehead once more in sheer agrivation. Goten stirred "Vegeta-san...you shouldn't do that..." He mumbled. "Its too noisey..." Trunks snickered. "Poor Goten is all worn out..." Goku smiled. "Trunks would you like to head back to Capsule Corp.? Or are you going to stay here?" Trunks smiled "I'm going to stick around tonight. Goten might come to his senses and realize he's in a hospital and spazz." ******* Goten hugged his pillow. "I'm still so tired...I dont want to wake up..." Doctor Kasey frowned "Come on Goten rise and shine. Its time to greet the new day, and I need to remove your epiderril." Goten rolled onto his side. "Go away..I'm tired..." Doctor Kasey smiled. "You asked for it." She slowly pulled the needle and tube out of his back. a few moments passed before Goten bolted up. "AIEEE!" He yelped and whimpered "Pain back! Pain back! Pain ba-ha-hack!" he whined. "Do you want to see your baby?" Goten nodded wincing and frowning. "Can I have a bath first?" Doctor Kasey smiled. "It will make you feel much better. The nurse will clean your room while you do that." Goten looked at Trunks as Doctor Kasey left. "Koibito...can I ask a favor..." Trunks yawned and smirked. "I know..." Trunks lifted his lover from the bed and carried him to the bathroom and ran a bath for him. "Thank you koibito." Trunks smiled. "I know chibi...I'm going to make things better for you while you're still in pain." Goten smiled. "Thank you..." The water was warm and it felt good to wash away the sweat and dirty feelings Goten had. He felt much better. "Trunks...Thank you for taking care of me while I've been a girl...I'll be back to normal soon...Then maybe I can squeeze a sparring match out of you." Trunks grinned. "Why? So I can stomp you into the dirt again?" Goten wrinkled his nose. "Now see here you stinky little cheat! Everytime we fight you cheat!" Trunks laughed. "You cheat first." Goten frowned. "Do not!" "Do too." "Do not!" "Do too." Goten sighed. He couldn't win a fight with Trunks...it was just Trunks' way. "I got you another revealing and drafty hospial gown." Trunks teased. Goten grumbled. "I hate those...its so annoying..." Trunks helped Goten out of the bath and gave him a towel and pushed the drain button. "Trunks...Do you miss the boy me?" Trunks smiled. "I dunno why are you asking a question like that? The boy you never left. You're just in a girls body...You're still a boy at heart." Goten nodded. "Yes...but do you like me better as a girl?" Trunks laughed and tied the hospital gown in the back while Goten stood there. "I love you for who you are...not what." Goten smiled. "Thank you, you cheater." Trunks laughed. "Are you still on the cheater kick?" Goten grinned "Only for you." ******* Goten was glad to be back at the Capsule Corp. Building. It was home after all and the baby was his new company. It gurgled and made small cooing sounds. Even Vegeta found himself occasionally hovering over the cute bundle of love. "So what did you name him?" Goku asked. Goten grinned. "Gosar Briefs." Goku grinned. "Original AND I haven't seen it on clothes yet." Trunks made a face "Hey now..." he warned. the small baby wagged its tiny tail in the air and looked at it like it was a brand new toy. Goten smiled and looked at the baby proudly. "I'm glad I made the wish..." He said in a soft voice. He smiled. He had started wearing his old clothes a day before he left the hospital in case the wish wore off while he was still there. It would be good to be back in his old body. Bras were really tough to put on and besides...he missed sparring. He walked up to his room while the others played with the baby. "Come on dragon...I'm waiting I want to be normal again..." He said staring out into the setting sun. He felt a small tingle and soon he was glowing. A feeling of security fell over him and then it was gone. He smiled. He looked down. "No problems on top..." He smiled. "That means theres no problems down below." He was back to normal and he was all too glad. He laid down on Trunks' bed and smiled. "Thank you dragon...for granting our wish..." Goten said to infinity. Maybe he would never be as smart as Gohan...but he was wiser that night. Owari 


End file.
